


But... Abs

by Penndragon27



Series: Penn's Midnight Fics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (lol none of these tags are helpful), Cookies, Demisexuality, Fluff, Healthy Communication, Humour, I know shocker, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Wooing, abs, attempts at seduction, but stucky is platonic, demisexual!Tony, that don't go great, tony is a slut for science, tony's tank top, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Bucky and Steve are both pining after Tony, but they refuse to let that get in the way of their friendship. Instead, they will let Tony choose.Which means they need to show off their... assets.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Penn's Midnight Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321043
Comments: 33
Kudos: 687





	But... Abs

**Author's Note:**

> There just isn't enough demi!Tony out there, so i decided to write some myself :)
> 
> Thanks to Mist for cheerleading!

When Bucky moved into the Avengers tower, he was expecting the worst. After all, he’d been an assassin for nearly half a century and the owner of the tower was the son of people he’d killed. A warm welcome was not to be expected, no matter how enthusiastic Steve was about him joining them.

Three months later, he was still in shock. Not only were they not mad at him, the Avengers had welcomed him? Nat had made a comment about their last fight, but after promising to spar with her, she was fine and even joked about finally having a worthy opponent besides Clint.

Within his first week Bucky had been invited to their movie nights, squished between Steve and Sam as they watched every movie from the 40s to the present. Steve had joked that he was finally versed in more pop culture than Bucky.

Bucky loved the movie nights, but his favourite part about living in the tower was definitely Tony Stark.

He had figured the genius would at best ignore him, at worst hate his guts. And while Tony was absent for the first few movie nights, Steve assured him he was just processing.

Then Tony started hanging out with them and it took Bucky exactly one week to realize he was definitely fucked.

When he first saw Tony, it was before an event, so the man was as polished and handsome as ever. Bucky praised tailored suits when Tony put his hands in his pockets, showing off just how perfect a fit it was. If Bucky tripped a little, only Nat noticed.

The second time he saw Tony, it was early in the morning after a run with Steve. A blanket monster had arrived in the kitchen and a single hand reached out to take the mug of coffee Steve had somehow had ready. It was a lovely hand and all it took for the second nail in Bucky’s coffin.

The third time he saw Tony, when he really knew he was in trouble, was when he was sent to get Tony for movie night. To his workshop.

JARVIS let him in and Bucky could only get one step into the room before he was frozen to the spot. He knew Tony was an engineer, but he was always picturing him signing papers and doing complex equations. Brainy work.

Then he was met with the sight of him in a tank top, muscular arms streaked with grease and flexing wonderfully as he hammered a glowing sheet of metal. Bucky was finally sure he had a soul because he felt it leave his body for at least a minute.

After that, Bucky had to make sure he was not around Tony when he needed to produce coherent sentences. Sure, it meant he would randomly run out of the room when Tony entered, but so far nobody had noticed his unrepentant pining.

Right?

* * *

Steve had been worried about having his best friend move into the tower, but he quickly realized there was no need. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, the Avengers were the best people he knew and they all had their own complex histories.

Tony, however, was another matter. Steve had not enjoyed having to tell the guy he was ridiculously attracted to that Bucky had killed his parents. It was especially not fun when Tony had not spoken to him for ages. Like, three whole days!

Eventually, after time and more research into the things Hydra had done, Tony had accepted it and slowly began spending time with the team again.

Steve was grateful for that. He and Tony had just been starting to move from “bitter enemies” to “colleagues”. Only 13 more steps to go in his plan. His mental plan. He doesn’t have it written out and surrounded by pink hearts or anything because that would be pathetic. 

The hearts were blue.

He and Tony were looking to skip past “casual acquaintances” and to outright “friends”, when Steve noticed how comfortable Bucky was getting in the tower. Which was what Steve had wanted, but there was such a thing as too comfortable.

Bucky staring at Tony’s ass when he walked out of the room definitely classified as ‘too comfortable’. 

Steve hadn’t noticed at first because, he too, was distracted by watching Tony (it was a really nice butt). Then he turned to try and continue his conversation with Bucky, whose eyes were still a little glazed over. Steve nearly choked on air.

“No!”

Bucky turned his head so fast his neck nearly popped, eyes wide. “What?”

“You were checking out Tony!”

Bucky blushed. “What? I wasn’t-”

Steve crossed his arms and Bucky wilted.

“Just a little.”

Steve snorted. “Yea, that’s what I said.”

“What?!”

Steve bit his tongue so fast he probably drew blood. Bucky was gaping at him in horror.

“But you- Peggy-”

“I can like guys, too!”

“But-”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Oh, so you can think Tony’s sexy and I can’t? How’s that fair?”

Bucky’s face approached vermillion, but his words were clear. “It’s Tony! Who wouldn’t find him sexy?”

“Right? I swear, he is way too fit for a nerd.”

“Have you seen him in blacksmith mode? With the-”

“The tank top!” Steve was nearly screeching and hoped nobody walked past the living room. “With the arms and the shoulders and-”

“The hair!” They both shouted at once, getting amped as they played back the enticing memory. Then they realized where they were and what was happening and why this was weird. Steve swallowed.

“So, uh, this is awkward.”

Bucky nodded slowly. “We’ve never liked the same person before.”

“What do we do? I’ve been crushing on him since the Battle of New York.”

“I thought I wasn’t capable of crushing on someone anymore til I met him.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck.”

They sat in silence until Steve broke it first.

“We won’t fight, right?”

“No,” Bucky rushed out. “We’re friends. Brothers. No matter what.”

They smiled at each other, but the smiles fell as they continued thinking. This time Bucky spoke up.

“It’s not up to us anyway. It’s his decision.”

“Exactly,” Steve agreed eagerly.

“Besides, you guys have the history. I doubt he’ll be into the guy who killed his parents.”

“No, he knows that wasn’t you! He hated me at first, you probably have more in common with him, anyway. You always liked science more.”

“But you’re blond, everyone knows the best couples have opposite hair colours.”

“Yea, but you have the man-bun! I can’t compete with that!”

Bucky took a deep breath. “Okay, so let’s not compete. We both do our best to woo Tony and whoever he picks can be with him. We don’t sabotage or fight. Completely civil.”

“Agreed,” Steve held out his hand and Bucky shook it.

* * *

Steve was struggling. He had a 15 point plan to get Tony, but another player meant he had to speed things up a little. The hadn’t even hugged yet, so there was no way to reach “friends who hug a bit too long” anytime soon. He needed quick results. He needed the best weapon in his arsenal.

Thanks to the serum, that was his body. He knew it was a little narcissistic, but it wasn’t exactly  _ his  _ body. It was science’s body. And Tony liked science, right? And Tony would appreciate some fine physique.

The logic was totally sound.

The morning after his and Bucky’s agreement had Steve entering the kitchen after his run. He had purposely chosen a shirt that was a bit too small and along with being sweaty from the workout, it left practically nothing to the imagination.

He had purposely ran for longer, wanting to get as flushed and sweaty as possible, and because he wanted to make sure Tony was in the kitchen when he returned.

He was, slowly sipping some coffee as he tapped at his tablet. He didn’t look up.

“Morning, Tony.”

He barely cast him a glance. “Morning, Steve.”

Steve couldn’t help looking down and yes, his abs were still there. His shirt was still sticking to them. Totally objectively, it should warrant more than a three second glance.

“Your day going good so far?”

Tony nodded, still unfazed. “I suppose, it’s only just started. You?”

“Well, run was long. Wiped me out, nearly.”

He lifted the hem of his shirt to dab at his forehead. His abs were open to the world, begging for Tony to look at them and gawk.

But there was no gawking. Instead, Tony looked up and at his  _ face _ when he spoke, which was very rude.

“Guess you’re getting out of shape, huh?”

Steve laughed, because Tony was funny and adorable, but it was still hollow. Because Tony did not seem to care about Steve’s presence.

Tony stood up and drained his mug. “Well, I better get back to the lab. Make sure you shower before sitting on anything, you kinda reek.”

Tony poked his shoulder on his way out, leaving Steve to the empty kitchen that he could not see because he was in shock. Tony Stark, purveyor of the beautiful, had zero reaction to Steve. Tony Stark, who was known to hook up with people of the masculine and feminine variety, did not care about Steve’s flushed and sweaty physique.

Steve looked down at his torso again. But… abs.

* * *

Bucky made his attempt the next day, wanting to give Steve the time and space to have a try. Considering his forlorn expression, it hadn’t gone well.

Remembering what Steve had said, Bucky tied up his hair in a bun except for some strategic strands around his face. He also wore a v-neck, so his collarbones were prominent. He hadn’t shaved recently, so his stubble was on full display. It should make Tony think things about beard burn, with any luck.

He went to the kitchen around lunch to find Tony in a conversation with Bruce, talking animatedly and gesticulating with his hands. It was so cute.

“Hey, guys.”

Bruce nodded and Tony waved absently, still talking. His gaze slid to Bucky to see who entered, but that was it. No trailing off mid-sentence as he loses his train of thought due to the sheer majesty of Bucky’s good looks.

It’s not like Bucky was asking for a lot.

“Are there still popsicles in the freezer?”

Bruce put a hand on Tony’s arm to silence him before smiling at Bucky. 

“Yea, under the peas, so Thor can’t find them.”

Bucky was sad that Bruce had the magic touch and that Tony’s adorable chatter had stopped, but at least he now had Tony’s full attention as he opened the popsicle and put it into his mouth, slow and sensuous.

He slurped as he released it from his lips, opening his eyes after having them closed for effect. Bruce was looking at him with his lips pursed, clearly trying not to burst out laughing. Tony was frowning.

“Do you not get brain freeze? Is that a super soldier thing? Or does it not affect you because of cryo? Shit, can I ask that? I’m sorry.”

And now Tony was guilty and nervous, not staring intently at Bucky’s lips with heat and desire. This plan was not working out.

“Uh, it’s fine. I guess a super soldier thing.” Then he smirked. “Helps that we also don’t have a gag reflex.”

Tony only nodded. “Huh, interesting.” Then he turned back to Bruce, who was turning red with how hard he was trying not to laugh. Bucky’s death glare helped curb the humour.

“So, you good to come down to the lab later? Help me work out the kinks?”

Bruce smiled. “Please, we both know you like it kinky.”

Tony laughed and left. Bucky whirled on Bruce.

“You? And-and-”

Bruce finally broke, practically cackling after having to hold back for so long. Bucky just sat there, the popsicle dripping slowly down his hand.

“Sorry- not laughing at you- I mean, I am- but,” more laughter, “Sorry.”

Finally Bruce could speak again, wiping tears from his eyes. “No, we are not together. We just have a dumb sense of humour.”

“Oh,” Bucky said eloquently. He was glad there wasn’t a third person chasing Tony.

“So, um, mind if I ask what all” Bruce waved a hand at Bucky’s person, “ _ that  _ is about.”

Bucky blushed. “Nothing.”

“You know, you could talk to him.”

Bucky glared and Bruce raised his hands in defeat before leaving. Bucky put the popsicle back into his mouth and bit down on it angrily.

He hated grape flavour.

* * *

Bucky was laying on a mat in the gym when Steve showed up and flopped next to him. They both sighed.

“No luck either?”

Bucky grunted in response. They had spent the week licking food off fingers, eating suggestively, sending heated gazes, hell, Steve had even worn eyeliner yesterday.

And still, Tony did not give them a second look. He gave Bruce second looks. He gave Rhodey hugs. Figures that Steve and Bucky were both trying to seduce Tony and yet it was everyone else they were jealous of.

“He does like guys, right?”

“Yes,” Steve said firmly. “When I moved into the tower they warned me about his preferences. Gave me the whole talk about how it’s mostly accepted nowadays.”

Bucky hummed. “It still amazes me. But Tony… I mean, I know I’m broken, but I thought… I have good hair, at least.”

Steve sat up angrily, Bucky following slowly.

“Don’t say that! Bucky, you are an absolute snack!”

“Huh?”

Steve shrugged. “Something Clint says. But still, you are fit and you have magnificent hair! You aren’t broken at all.”

Bucky smiled. “Thanks, Stevie. You’re a snack, too.”

They smiled at each other and Steve was so happy that them liking Tony didn’t come between their friendship.

“Just so you know, if Tony chooses me and was okay with it, I would totally invite you into a threesome.”

Bucky’s eyes were misty. “I would totally invite you into a threesome too!”

They clasped hands to pull each other into a one armed hug. There was a cough behind them.

“Am I interrupting?”

They pulled apart to find Tony standing over them with an amused smile. The soldiers laughed.

“Nah,” Steve stood up. “We were about to train, if you want to join.”

“I think I can manage a few rounds with the super soldiers. Even without my suit.”

Tony had a point because with the way Steve and Bucky were looking at him in his form-fitting workout clothes, their focus was long gone. Tearing their gaze away from Tony long enough to make eye contact, they knew this was another opportunity. Steve stepped forward.

“How about we spar?”

Tony nodded and got into stance. Steve gave him a heavy stare before slowly pulling his shirt over his head, making sure to stretch his limbs enticingly. When the shirt was off and tossed precariously to the side, he saw Bucky give him a discreet thumbs up and Tony… punching the air in preparation.

His plan involved abandoning his 15 step plan entirely, but desperate times.

Tony was ready for a fight, but Steve made sure to hold back due to his strength. He also wanted to make sure Tony improved, so he was sure to stop them mid stance, laying his hands on Tony’s arms and shoulders to reposition him. His thumbs would occasionally trace small circles, but only to be reassuring.

Tony must’ve thought so, because he was listening to Steve intently so that he understood how to improve. All in all, it was great training. The plan, however, was a failure, only resulting in a sexually frustrated Steve pinned beneath a panting Tony.

“I did it!” Tony pumped a fist in the air, the grin on his face so open and happy Steve wanted to kiss it away but then Tony got off of him.

“Good job, doll,” Bucky came over to clap a hand to his shoulder in congratulations while Steve stayed on the ground, trying to remember where his coherency went.

“Thanks! I know he was holding back, but still, I must be doing something right.”

Bucky gave Tony a smile so sappy Steve wondered how Tony could walk right past it. Even Steve wanted to give the guy some chocolate and roses.

Undeterred, Bucky turned the smile into a smirk.

“I’m about to do some push-ups. You wanna sit on my back? Give me an extra workout?”

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but then Bucky pulled his shirt off and the genius went silent. Steve finally got up to take in the sight of Tony with his jaw hanging and his eyes… hungry. What the hell?

Bucky put his hands on his hips in victory. “See something you like?”

Steve knew how worried Bucky was about his scarring, especially around the shoulder, so Tony gazing at him in wonder must’ve been wonderful for his ego. Terrible for Steve’s, though.

Tony held out a hand. “Can I…?”

Bucky stepped closer. “Of course, sugar.”

Steve held back a sob as Tony walked forward as if hypnotized, fingers getting closer so they could wrap around Bucky’s-

Arm. His left arm. His fucking mechanical arm.

Bucky’s smug expression slipped into utter befuddlement as Tony stroked the metal.

“I hate Hydra so damn much, but the complexity of it is magnificent. I mean, the dexterity alone is fucking majestic. Damn, I would love to just take it apart and have my wicked way with it. Oh, I would treat it so good, make it better, even.”

Tony was oblivious, but Bucky’s blush was spreading across his chest and he kept licking his lips. Steve figured this would be the only time in his life he would wish for a metal arm.

“Y-you know,” Bucky’s voice was hoarse and Steve could not blame him. “You’re welcome to look at it closer, in your workshop. It’s probably due for upgrades, anyway.”

Tony looked at him with wide, awed eyes. Steve applauded Bucky for not kissing him on the spot.

“Holy shit, yes. Oh gosh yes. I gotta go shower, but yes, oh god, yes. Meet me in the shop in twenty minutes,” he stroked the arm again, “make that ten.”

With one last, lingering touch, Tony left the gym. Steve put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“That arm.”

Bucky looked up at him, still lost, and pointed to his stomach. “But… abs.”

“I know, buddy, I know.”

* * *

Gym disaster aside, Bucky still had a date with Tony. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a date, but it was two people meeting at a specific time to hang out while one of them has indecent thoughts of a sexual nature and the other… is also having indecent thoughts, but in regards to a mechanical fucking arm.

“Look at you, beautiful. I know, Hydra sucks, but you’re with Tony now and I’m gonna take care of you, nice and gentle.”

Bucky reminded himself that Tony wasn’t talking to him, but it was nice to pretend.

“Oh, what did they do to you?”

“What?” Was something wrong?

“Shit, Bucky, why didn’t you tell me how much pain you’re in?”

Bucky frowned at Tony’s concerned expression. “Isn’t it supposed to be like that?”

Tony let out a strangled noise that Bucky never wanted to hear from him again.

“No, Bucky, your arm is not supposed to hurt! Jesus.”

Tony put a screwdriver between his teeth so he had a free hand to reach for something else. Bucky reminded himself that this was a serious moment requiring focus.

“Sorry.”

Tony shook his head and removed the tool so he could speak. “Don’t say that. This is a Hydra fuck up. I mean, the metal is too heavy already, so at some point, if you’re okay with it, I’d love to build you a new one.”

Bucky’s heart clenched. “Really?”

“If you’re okay with that. I mean, this arm… definitely beautiful and she has a career in education, but practically, this is messing up your shoulder.”

Bucky put his other hand over Tony’s and waited until their eyes met before saying “Thank you.”

Tony shrugged. “No big deal, this is just an excuse to get my hands all over your arm. In the meantime, I can reduce the stress by shifting the weight so it’s on the socket and not your actual shoulder.”

Bucky nodded and let Tony work, watching him bite his lip in concentration, run a hand through his hair, his eyes laser focused. It was a beautiful sight and Bucky was sad when he was done.

“Give it a whirl!”

Bucky lifted his arm and was amazed at the difference. His shoulder practically sagged in relief after so much stress.

“Holy shit.”

“Better?”

Bucky looked at the genius in wonder. “You are magnificent.”

And then Tony did something that Bucky had been wanting him to do for months. He blushed.

_ Interesting,  _ Bucky thought.

* * *

After that revelation, Bucky changed gears in his seduction tactics. Seduction had failed, so he was switching to outright wooing.

He started simple, thanking Tony again for his help, talking to him about his arm, asking Tony scientific questions. The way Tony’s eyes lit up every time was beautiful.

Steve took his coffee duty very seriously, always there with a mug when blanket burrito Tony showed up, and Bucky did not want to interfere with that. He needed something else to boost his ranking.

Luckily, he had a talent that Steve didn’t and when he showed up to Tony’s workshop with a plate of freshly baked cookies, the sheer adoration on the genius’ face nearly sent Bucky to his knees. 

“These are amazing. Holy fuck. Assassin is not the job for you, you should open a bakery. Scratch that, I’ll hire you to be my personal baker.”

“You don’t have to hire me, doll,” Bucky leaned against the table next to Tony, their shoulders pressed together. “I’ll bake you whatever you want.”

Tony looked at him with wonder. “How are you real?”

He sounded so genuinely shocked by the offer that Bucky’s willpower fucked right off and he wrapped Tony up in a hug, holding him close so he could press his face into his hair and smell shampoo and motor oil.

Tony froze at the position, but only for a few seconds before he melted against him, arms hugging back and fingers clutching at Bucky’s shirt.

“I’d do anything for you, doll.”

“Why?” Tony’s voice was muffled. Bucky pulled back enough so he could look into his eyes, but his arms still held fast.

“Because you deserve it.”

Tony’s face went pink and Bucky wanted to kiss him so badly, his head already leaning forward as if caught in the gravitational pull of Tony’s heavenly lips.

“Sir,” JARVIS’ voice had Bucky freeze in his movement. “Captain Rogers is here.”

They both turned to see Steve outside the workshop, looking through the glass with a red face and guilty expression. Tony didn’t seem to notice, his voice calm as he told JARVIS to let him in.

“Sorry,” Steve said as he entered. “I can come back later.”

Tony shook his head, stepping away from Bucky to go back to his project. “No worries, what can I do for you, Cap?”

Steve met Bucky’s eyes, clearly feeling bad about interrupting. Bucky gave him a smile, assuring his friend that he knew it was an accident.

Steve was also in his workout clothes, his hair not styled to perfection for once. Of course, Tony’s gaze did not linger.

“Um, I just had a question about my tablet. But if you’re busy-”

“Nah, I was on a break anyway, thanks to Bucky’s cookies. I swear, if he keeps baking like that, I’m going to have to keep him.”

Tony sent Bucky a wink and the soldier wondered if anybody else noticed that he had just died on the spot. Steve choked.

“Cookies?”

Tony nodded, clearly unaware of the immense feelings he was causing. “I suppose I can let you have one, if you want.”

Steve stared at the plate forlornly. “I can’t bake…”

Bucky, finally regaining the use of his limbs, went to comfort his friend with a pat on the back. Tony looked up and, noticing Steve’s sad expression, tried to cheer him up.

“Hey, neither can I. Maybe Bucky could teach us sometime. An Avengers cooking class or something.”

The soldiers looked up, both elated at the thought.

“Really?” Steve’s grin looked practically painful.

“If Bucky’s okay with it.”

“I am. Yes. I could do that.”

Tony clapped his hands together. “Great, can’t wait. So, Steve, what’s up with your tablet?”

Steve didn’t answer, probably forgetting his excuse for seeing Tony, and Bucky decided to help him out. That’s what friends were for.

“Hey Steve, have you been doing much art, lately? Were you thinking of trying digital art?”

Steve flashed him a grateful expression. “Oh, uh, yeah. I was going to ask, but I kind of prefer the older mediums. Charcoal and paints.”

“Oh right, I’d heard you’re an artist. Not that you’ve shown me any of your work, of course,” Tony teased and Steve blushed. Bucky, who  _ had  _ seen Steve’s art and knew how much of it depicted Tony, understood the hesitance.

“I’ve been thinking of starting portraits,” Steve lied, like the sneaky shit he was. “If you can sit still long enough, I could draw you.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“For sure!” Steve was energized by the topic of art and Tony, two of his favourite things. Bucky held back a laugh. It would be rude to interrupt the moment.

“Well, I can’t promise to sit still, but so long as you get my good side, you’re welcome to try.”

“But they’re all your good sides,” Steve said and Tony’s face flushed pink. Bucky slowly backed out of the shop, figuring he should let those two be. For now.

* * *

The next morning saw Steve fidgeting in front of Tony’s workshop. He should just go in, but he could also stand there for the next hour and overthink.

The decision was taken out of his hands by JARVIS, who opened the doors for him. Sketchbook tucked under an arm, Steve entered.

“Just a sec!”

Steve looked in the direction of Tony’s voice to see his legs sticking out from underneath a car. The time before having to see Tony’s face gave Steve a chance to collect his thoughts.

He wasn’t in workout clothes today. He wasn’t trying to be sexy or seductive because clearly none of that was working. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of this before. Good old fashioned wooing.

Being in the 21st century was changing him. So was his ridiculous pining, probably.

When Tony rolled out, he was smiling brightly. “So, where do you want me?”

_ In my arms, always,  _ Steve thought. 

“Wherever. You’re always pretty still when you’re working, so just do what you normally do. Preferably not underneath a car.”

Steve was joking, but Tony’s expression was lost. “What do you mean? My usual process is often likened to a hurricane.”

“Sometimes,” Steve agreed. “But when you’re at a tricky part, you focus on every detail and can not move for ages. It’s incredible.”

Tony’s face immediately pinked and  _ oh.  _ So that’s how Bucky did it. Abs and biceps were all well and good, but this was how Steve could actually court Tony.

“I always like watching you work. You can tell how much you care about each aspect. Honestly, I don’t think my pencils will be able to do you justice.”

Tony didn’t answer, instead trying to stand up. His legs seemed wobbly, so Steve moved forward to hold his arm in support. It made Tony blush harder and look away. Steve’s eyes caught the red spreading to his neck and ears and wanted to kiss them. Maybe, eventually. Hopefully soon.

“Right,” Tony muttered, voice low. “I’ll just…” 

He gestured awkwardly and Steve let him go, finding a seat so he could watch and sketch. He had obviously been lying about just starting portraits and he’d definitely drawn Tony before, but that was always from memory. He’d never been given permission to just look and take his time.

He went slow. One page just on his lips, pursed or frowning or turning up when he got something right. 

Then his hands. Sometimes they moved too fast and Steve failed to capture the exact motion. Sometimes they were frozen in the exact position needed and Steve focused on the muscles tensing with strength and purpose.

Then the eyes. The light kept changing as Tony moved about his workshop and Steve worked to get every angle, every glint. The way they went narrow or wide, sometimes closed when Tony was thinking.

Finally, some intangible amount of time later, Steve managed a complete drawing. It was Tony, bent over a circuit board, manipulating wires as thin as threads of silk. His hair was stuck up from his hands running through them, his face set in that intense look Steve had fallen in love with.

His art couldn’t capture even a fraction of his beauty, but it was definitely his favourite sketch. He held it out to look over, smiling in victory.

“Am I allowed to see this time?”

Steve glanced at Tony and back at his work. Anyone looking at this would be able to tell that he had feelings for Tony. The thought was terrifying, but this was his goal. He wanted to be open and honest. And maybe his feelings would be returned.

He slid his notebook to Tony, who wiped off his hands so he could turn pages without leaving marks. As he flipped through, his eyes got wider and wider, expression soft. Steve’s heart went against serum protocol and skipped a beat. 

“Do you like them?”

Tony looked up and Steve frowned when he saw tears threatening to fall. He jumped up and hugged him, holding tight and whispering soothing words.

“You’re really good at art,” Tony said quietly.

“You’re really great,” Steve responded.

This was way better than abs.

* * *

The following week had much better success than the first one. The other Avengers were definitely grateful for less shirtless super soldiers walking about, but it was bittersweet in that they now had to deal with them showering Tony with hugs and compliments. These days, it seemed like the genius had a permanent blush on his cheeks.

One morning saw Bucky baking in the kitchen while Tony watched him, chattering away about a project to Bucky’s hums and nods.

“I honestly regret it, though, because Dum-E is not smart enough to be that fast. I should probably give him training wheels.”

Bucky laughed, loving how fond Tony got when talking about his bots. Like a reluctantly adoring parent.

“Here, doll, I’m done with this spatula if you want to lick it.”

Tony immediately switched gears, making grabby hands at the batter. The second the spatula was in his hand, he cleaned it in seconds. Bucky watched happily.

“You save me a lot of dish duty, you know.”

Tony grinned. “I suggest you still wash this. Don’t want my cooties everywhere.”

Bucky stepped closer, eyes catching the smudge of chocolate on his nose. Not overthinking it, he leaned forward and licked it off.

“I don’t mind your cooties.”

Tony’s mouth was open, lips slightly shiny. He looked practically edible and, giving Tony plenty of time to stop him, Bucky pressed a kiss to his mouth.

He meant for it to be short and sweet, but he underestimated just how delicious it would be. Especially when Tony kissed him back, hands landing in Bucky’s hair to pull him close. Tony tasted like chocolate and toothpaste and it was weird but also the best thing ever.

Tony broke away first and Bucky stood still for a moment, eyes closed to memorize the feeling, and then looked at Tony, flushed and gorgeous.

“Wow,” Tony whispered. Bucky gave him another peck, already addicted, before responding with “Yeah.”

Tony’s fingers hadn’t left his hair, twirling the strands nervously, and Bucky rested his hands on his hips.

“That happened,” Tony seemed just as affected as Bucky and it gave him enough courage to speak.

“Think it can happen again?”

And it did.

* * *

Steve was really happy with how things were going. He was sharing more of his art with Tony, who was amazed by them all, and Tony had even shown him his blueprints. Steve hadn’t realized how much art was involved in his work, but he realized it probably wasn’t an accident that all of Tony’s inventions were so elegant.

He was waiting in the gym for a sparring session and when Tony entered, Steve felt his breath punched out of him. He looked so happy, almost radiant. Steve didn’t know the reason, but he loved it.

“Good day?”

Tony shrugged, wrapping his knuckles. “Definitely not bad.”

Steve smiled, liking when Tony was happy, and they stepped onto the mat to spar. This time he wasn’t focused on getting his hands all over Tony. He made sure to teach and correct and, most importantly, follow it all up with genuine compliments that had Tony speechless.

Afterwards, they sat on the bench and downed their water.

“You’re improving a lot,” Steve said.

“Well, practice makes perfect,” Tony smiled easily.

“You must have practice at everything, then.”

Tony’s eyes went round and Steve screwed his courage and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. It was quick, too quick, but then Steve saw the fear on Tony’s face.

“Shit, sorry, I-”

“I gotta,” Tony stood up. “I-Bucky- Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Steve, I have to-”

His voice was shaking like he was about to cry and Steve reached out for him, but he was already running out of the room. Steve sat in shock for a moment, guilt curdling his insides. What the hell had he done?

* * *

Bucky ran into Steve in the hallway and his friend did not look okay.

“What happened?”

Steve’s lip trembled, wobbling his voice as he responded. “I kissed Tony. But he was so scared and he ran away and what did I do?”

“Oh no, Stevie,” Bucky pulled him into a hug. “Oh gosh, no, it’s okay. It’s not you, not at all. Crap, this is my fault.”

Steve pulled away, breath steadying. “You?”

“I kissed Tony earlier. A couple times, really.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Steve smiled, his eyes fighting between happiness for his friend and sadness at the loss. “That’s great, Buck.”

“He still likes you, though! You’ve seen how he looks at you.”

“But he-”

Bucky shook his head. “Stevie, you kissed him right after I did. He probably thought he was dishonouring me or something. Honestly, it’s kinda sweet. He’s loyal.”

Finally, realization dawned. “Ohh. Oh no.”

Bucky took a deep breath. “I think we have a genius to talk to.”

* * *

They found him in his workshop, worrying his lip as he welded. Sparks were flying, light flashing to cast shadows across his skin. Steve wished he had his art stuff, but there were more important things to focus on.

JARVIS must’ve alerted him, because the doors opened for them and he looked up when they went in. He looked between them, shifting in his spot.

“Hey,” Bucky began. “I think we need to talk.”

Tony set down his torch and pulled off his gloves, giving him the freedom to wring his hands together. 

“I’m so sorry, Bucky. Fuck, I knew I was bad at relationships, but this is a new record.”

“You did nothing wrong, doll,” Bucky took Tony’s hand in his, lifting it to his lips to press a kiss. “Hell, you run away when another guy kissed you, that puts you in the right.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “I shouldn’t have just-”

“No,” Tony interrupted. “I shouldn’t have just run away. I just, well, Bucky and I-”

“I know.”

Bucky pulled Tony closer to Steve, so they could all stand together. “We probably should tell you. We both like you, a lot.”

Tony blushed. “I, um, I figured. With the-with the kissing.” Then he stiffened, pulling his hand from Bucky’s grip. “But I don’t want to come between you two, I can’t-”

Bucky took his hand again. “You’re not. We both knew before we started wooing you. We agreed we wouldn’t compete, that we’d let you choose.”

“I’m sorry- Wooing me?”

Steve coughed. “Um, hopefully you could tell?”

“The cookies. The art. The-the hugs?”

The soldiers nodded and Tony put his free hand over his face in embarrassment. “Oh my gosh.”

Bucky couldn’t help a laugh. “Well, it was working better than our other tactics.”

“Tactics?” His voice was muffled under his palm.

“Surely, you noticed. I think Steve had his shirt on once that entire time.”

Tony’s hand fell away, brow scrunched in confusion. “What?”

“And I had the popsicle, which you ignored way too easily, honestly I’m a bit offended-”

“No!” Tony looked a cross between horrified and amused. “Oh my gosh, that was- You guys were- Okay, please never tell Rhodey this or he will never let it go.”

Stve shook his head in wonder. “You really didn’t notice? I mean, not to brag, but… abs.” He gestured to his define torso and Tony followed with his eyes.

“Yes, you are both very pretty. I just wasn’t really attracted to either of you, then.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and back at Tony. “Huh?” They said at the same time.

Tony took a deep breath, expression serious. “I’m, uh, I’m demi. Sexual. Demisexual.”

“What’s that?” Bucky gave Tony’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s sort of like asexual. Further on the spectrum. I just don’t really get attracted to people immediately. I need to build an emotional connection first.”

“Ohhhh,” Steve looked like he understood the secrets of the universe. Bucky let out a breath of relief. Then he frowned.

“But all those people you’ve been with-”

Tony squirmed. “Well, I have a reputation. And, you know, sometimes I just didn’t want to be alone, even if I wasn’t a huge fan of the naked bit.”

As though by some occult force, both Bucky and Steve moved as one to envelop Tony in a hug, supporting him as he started shaking.

“Shit, Tony, I’m sorry. We should’ve just talked with you.”

“I shouldn’t have abandoned my 15 step plan.”

Tony laughed wetly. “Your plan?”

They pulled apart to speak, but their arms stayed entangled. Steve was blushing. “I’ve been crushing on you for a while. I had a whole plan, but when Bucky got feelings for you too, I had to speed things up.”

Tony curled in on himself. “So you both… um…” He gestured between them. Steve and Bucky looked at each other and nodded.

“So, how do we…?”

“Well,” Bucky said. “We spoke about it. We didn’t want to fight over you, so we agreed that you could choose and we’d accept it.”

Tony looked at Bucky. He looked at Steve. “Choose?”

Steve rubbed his shoulder. “Whatever you want, Tony.”

“Fuck,” Tony whispered. “I care about you both so much. The way you make me feel- I don’t- I’m not sure-”

“You know,” Bucky interrupted. “There is another option, if you want.”

“There is?”

“You could,” Bucky leaned in, his breath close to Tony’s ear, “date us both.”

Steve’s eyes darkened and Tony licked his lips. “What?”

“We’re friends. We want each other to be happy, and if that means sharing you… Well, if you and Stevie are okay with it, then I am.”

Steve gave him a soft look. “It’s okay with me. Of course it is.”

They both turned to Tony, who seemed about to faint. He muttered something under his breath before speaking up. 

“Like I’m going to refuse a super soldier sandwich. I’m eccentric, not crazy.”

They hugged again, the three of them soaking up the warmth of each other. It was safe, it was comforting. It felt like everything would be okay.

They pulled apart and Tony took a step back to cross his arms. “Okay, before I melt into a puddle of romantic goo, how would this work? Like, are you two…?”

“No,” Bucky said firmly. Steve nodded next to him. “I mean, we care about each other, of course, and maybe at some point the three of us could,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “but we probably won’t be kissing or jumping into bed together.”

“So glad you said that, Buck,” Steve smiled. “Even though you’re still a snack.”

Tony looked to the ceiling, hopefully not regretting his decision. He was smiling, though. “Okay, that’s fine. You guys really won’t get jealous, though? Like, what if I spend too much time with one of you and-”

“It’ll be fine, sweetie,” Steve assured. “We just have to talk to each other. If one of us is feeling neglected, we let you know. And we’ll find a schedule or something. The three of us can cuddle, but if sex is involved… maybe separate rooms?”

Bucky agreed, but Tony went nervous again.

“About, um, about the sex thing. I am attracted to you both, very much. You guys are lovely. But, I still… the emotional connection isn’t some switch that makes me horny all the time. There will be days where I may not-”

Tony broke off, looking like he truly expected this to be a problem. Bucky and Steve would’ve laughed at the absurdity, if Tony didn’t look so worried about it. Bucky pecked his cheek in reassurance. 

“Sugar, we love you. Yes, you have a lovely ass and are sexy as all hell, but we also love your smile and your laugh and our day is made when we get to hug you.”

“Tony, it’s not just sex for us,” Steve jumped in. “We want to hold your hand. Take you dancing. We want to watch you work and listen to you ramble about science stuff I don’t understand a lick of.”

“So, if I don’t always… because there’s two of you and-”

The genius was wrapped in their arms again, kisses being pressed to his forehead and shoulders and hair. He sighed happily into it and yes, Bucky could get used to this.

“I think,” he mumbled into Tony’s neck, “that we need to find a bed and snuggle for the rest of the night.”

“Communication is key,” Steve said. “And I agree with that sentiment.”

They felt Tony nod. “It’s probably best, before I fully collapse under the weight of feelings. And you two.”

Steve laughed and swept Tony into his arms. They had a lot of cuddling to do.

* * *

It took a couple months before Tony was really, truly ready to have sex. And throughout that time the three of them talked. They danced. They laughed. They cuddled a lot. Never in that time did Tony ever feel guilty or pressured. 

His first night with Bucky was after a trip to a jazz bar. They had been talking about it for a while so Steve let them be alone. The two of them had cut a rug with the best of them and when they got back to the tower, Tony followed Bucky to his room. Still pumped with adrenaline, it was fast and eager and a little bit rough. Everyone rolled their eyes when Tony came downstairs with a neck peppered in hickies the next morning, but Steve had immediately kissed him, telling him how beautiful it was. Bucky was glued to his side for the rest of the day.

His first night with Steve was after a mission. Tony was his usual reckless self and narrowly escaped injury and the second they were back, the two soldiers pinned him between them, running their hands over him to make sure he was in one piece. Steve and Tony had been planning a night soon and with one meaningful glance at Bucky, the two of them went to Steve’s room where Tony assured him he was okay. It was slow and sweet and Steve’s arms stayed around him the entire time. The next morning Bucky joined them in bed and they lay together, safe in the knowledge that they were all okay.

Eventually, there was a night with all three of them. Steve and Bucky were fine with it, too focused on Tony to be awkward or uncomfortable. There were many more nights like it.

They had a schedule, but it didn’t stick. Sometimes Bucky had a bad night and Tony went to his room instead. Sometimes Steve was injured and Tony refused to leave his side. And sometimes Tony had a night planned with one of them, but when the night arrived he didn’t want sex. And that was okay. The three of them would pile into Tony’s bed, hold him close and cover him with kisses, never straying farther.

They didn’t need the schedule anyway. After a time it became second nature. They all loved each other in their own ways and they had no reason to be jealous (except when Tony left them to do science with Bruce or cuddle with Rhodey. The soldiers were still salty about that).

What they had was special, it was home, and it was definitely better than even the tightest abs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] But...Abs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933390) by [M_Samro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro)




End file.
